The Dairy of the Forgotten One
by ThnksFrThFckngMmrs
Summary: It wasn't always Harry, Ron and Hermione. No, there was actually a fourth to the trio. And she played an important role as they did, but why was she forgotten? Why was this fourth soul never mentioned in the great tales of the Trio's adventures? Luckily, a diary was found... [FW/OC] AU


**Full Summary:**** It wasn't always Harry, Ron and Hermione. No, there was actually a fourth to the trio. And she played an important role as they did, but why was she forgotten? Why was this fourth soul never mentioned in the great tales of the Trio's adventures? Luckily, a diary was found... [FW/OC] AU**

* * *

><p>May 5, 1998<p>

A tall boy with a thin frame walked through the damage of the once proud and intact castle of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. He passed the bustling Great Hall and began his ascent up the changing staircases of the castle. Up and up he went, his red-orange hair fairly noticeable. He continued his venture through the castle's crumbling walls and dust. He did manage to avoid looking at the random pools of dried blood though.

Soon, he reached Gryffindor Tower with the Fat Lady in sight. He strode up to her, catching her attention easily with his loud hair and padding of feet.

Before the Fat Lady could even mustered a word, the young man answered easily with a slight cold voice. "Hellion Draconis." The Fate Lady, with a grim and sadden expression, nodded and slowly opened the portrait, revealing the secret passageway. The man gave a curt nod for chivalry's sake and sauntered on. He soon came to the Gryffindor common room.

It was still warm and fuzzy like it always was, and, thankfully, always will be, but the man couldn't help but notice how it became more... empty. And he knew exactly why, that alone gives him a stab to this broken-heart.

As soon as he reached it, a young woman with bushy-brown hair instantly jumped up and ran over to him. She gave him a quick hug and wrapped her fingers in his, pulling him along back to the scarlet couch. They sat down, the woman leaning slightly into the man.

"What did you find 'Mione?" The red-haired man asked, cutting straight to the point.

"Ron, it's... it's hers." Hermione answered softly, a lone tear trekking down her pale cheek. Ron frowned.

"You mean... it's Rosie's?" He mumbled. Hermione nodded and squeezed his fingers tighter, desperately in need of comfort. Ron easily squeezed back. "Does Harry know?"

Hermione nodded. "He's on his way. So is George..." She looked deeper into the crackling fire. Ron frowned again.

"Are you sure George-"

"Ronald!" Hermione reprimanded, "You know how close they were. How close she was with... with Fred. He has much of a right as we do."

"I suppose." Ron muttered. He certainly didn't like this idea. George was still mourning his brother's death and their Rosie's. Ron was still mourning over them...

"Ron? Hermione?" A voiced called. The two looked up to see an average height man with messy raven hair and a slightly taller older man with Ron's hair standing. They stood beside each other.

"Hello Harry, George. Er, over here." Hermione beckoned nervously. She knew she had to tell them, but she worried of their reactions- particularly George's.

Harry and George sat across from the couple. George didn't even bother looking at them. He didn't feel up to it, to see their pitying eyes and sympathy. He had enough of it from the past three days.

"What is it? What did you find?" Harry asked, slightly curious but also morbid. Bad news had the tendency to follow him.

"Well, I was looking through, through her belongings to pack, and... and I found this," she placed an old and worn leather book on the table before them. "in her pillow. It's, it's her diary."

The three best friends look at the older Weasley. They expected him to blow up and start to cry and start to panic, but he didn't. No, he looked up and stared at them with blank eyes.

"Yes?" He prompted.

"Well, what should we do with it?" Ron inquired bluntly. Hermione resisted the urge to roll her eyes at her boyfriend's insensitivity, but settled with a scolding nudge.

"That's why I want to meet with you." Hermione turned to the older Weasley. "George, you should decide what we should do with it." George didn't make an effort to acknowledge her or reply. He just kept staring at her with his blank eyes. Finally, he sighed.

"I'll take it."

"What?" Ron asked with an incredulous expression. "Shouldn't we read it?"

"Ronald!" Hermione scolded.

"No, it's her secrets, her personal life. Just because, because... she's gone and so is he, doesn't mean we can intrude into their lives. I'm taking it, and locking it up,... forever." George retorted.

"Are you sure mate? Maybe she left-" Harry asked, but George furiously stood up, snatching his best friend's diary, and stomped off without another word.

;;;

George locked it in his safe in his office in their- his, it's his now, sadly- joke shop. He didn't dare open it until two years later.

He and Angelina had gotten married and were moving into their small flat not too far off from the Burrow. He, reluctantly and with great remorse, opened it and took it with him. He shoved it in a box and placed it in the attic. He shut the attic door without a second glance its way.

The box with his little Rosie's diary sat there, collecting dust for twenty years. That was until a curious soul opened the supposedly locked door leading to the attic and the forgotten past.

;;;

July 12, 2018

Roxanne Weasley hummed quietly to herself as she cleaned up her small room. In the quaint house that she had lived in all of her life, the tanned, dark-brown-haired sixteen year old sorted through her growing pile of "junk" that was to be placed into the attic. She hummed and occasionally whistled as she busied herself cleaning and re-organizing the chaotic mess. She clearly hadn't gotten this from her father's side. Soon enough though, after an hour of hard work even a Hufflepuff would be proud of, she finished.

She and her rather large cardboard box of "junk" walked to the beginning of the stairs that descended down into the front hallway.

"Mum!" She called down. She heard the shuffling of her mother's feet coming towards the staircase.

"Yes, dear?" Her mother answered. She was wiping her hands with a dish towel as she was previously cleaning the growing pile of dirty dishes.

"Can I go and put these in the attic?" Roxanne asked with slight impatience. The box was becoming heavier by the minute in her eyes. Her mother gave a slight chuckle and rolled her eyes.

"Yes, go on ahead. You'll dad will be there in a minute." Roxanne gave a grateful sigh. She turned on her toes and walked back down the hall. She passed her older brother's, Fred, room and rolled her eyes at his neatness. She soon came across the already lowered staircase. She bent over to place her box on the floor beside the first step. Roxanne looked around for his missing father.

"Dad?" She called. She didn't hear a reply. She rolled her eyes at her dad's "deafness", as he calls it when he's unable to come immediately when they beckoned for him. She walked past her junk and began the short ascent the stairs. She purposely made her feet stomp loud than usual as she neared the top. She poked her head through the small opening in roof.

She didn't see her father at all and, being the inpatient teen she was, decided to squeeze through the hatch and find her missing father.

She pulled herself through. She coughed and sneezed as the years and years of dust entered through her nose. _Thank Merlin I don't have allegories._ She rose to her knees, dusting herself off before standing up fully.

She blinked her eyes several times to adjust to the dim lighting. She wheezed a bit as she padded forward to the outline of endless boxes. _I hope we'll never move. How many months would it take to sort through all of this?_ She walked to the first box, and opened it, completely being oblivious to the fact she was being completely nosy and privy into other's possessions.

She pulled out old photos of her father and her late uncle, Fred. She was in awe of how close of resemblance they were, even being twins and all. She also felt a twang of sadness, for she knew she would never meet the man who her father spoke with great reverence of. She found others, including some of her mother in her Quidditch uniform, a large group of students- including all the old Weasley clan and Potter- and found a peculiar galleon coin. _Why by Merlin's beard would this be in here?_

She looked through more boxes, discovering even more photographs and other random items. Each box having items that surely during her father's golden years at Hogwarts, before their grand exit. But as she was looking through the fifth box, she saw carefully wrapped item tucked away underneath several old potion books. With her curiosity aroused, she wrapped her short fingers around the wrapped item and pulled.

It was thin and covered with years of dust. She coughed as she unwrapped the brown paper, covering the mysterious item in a cocoon. With careful fingers and a gentle touch, she fully unwrapped it.

It was a worn, leather journal.

She held it up to the small beam of light from the petite circular window to her left. It had no writing on the front nor back cover. She gingerly opened it to the first page.

"Property of Rosalyn Manson of Gryffindor House. If found, please return it promptly, or be faced with an awfully brilliant Bat Boogey Hex. Thank-you." Roxanne read aloud. _Rosalyn? Who's this Rosalyn Manson? Why do we have it in this ratty old attic? Dad never mentioned-_

"Rox? Roxanne are you up there?" The man being questioned called from the bottom of the attic's stair ladder. Roxanne froze. She panicked. _What do I do? Do I pretend I never found it? Do I ask him? What do I do?_

But she knew deep down what she really was going to do. She tucked the book in her sweatshirt's pouch, stuffing her hands in there.

"Ya dad," She replied with her normal British accent. "I'll be down in a second." She hurriedly closed the open box and scurried to the stairs, climbing down with speed. She landed on the wooden floors and looked up to see her father, eyeing her worriedly.

"Why were you up there for so long? Didn't your mother tell you to wait for me? It's really old and creaky up there with some loose-" Roxanne cut off her father's rambling. Honestly, she's touched with his over protectiveness since she was his little girl, but, honestly, it's _over_ protectiveness.

"It's fine dad. I didn't see you so I decided to do it myself." She stood on her tip-toes and pecked her father on the cheek. "Love you. I'll be down for lunch soon." And with that, she walked hurriedly to her now cleaned room and closed the door. She plopped on her bed and felt the guilt to lying to her father straight to his face. She knew she'll pay for it later, but for now, her curiosity has to be satisfied.

She pulled out the "book" and stared it, thinking deeply out loud to herself.

"Just who are you 'Rosalyn' and why didn't my parents or family tell me about you?" And she opened the dusty ole book to discover a small envelope fluttering out of her reach. It fell on the floor, seal up. Roxanne, curiously of course, stood form her bed and bent over to retrieve the newly founded object. She inspected it, rotating and flipping it in her hands to see if there was a "awfully brilliant Bat Boogey Hex" placed on it.

It looks fine. Oh well, only one way to find out. Roxanne flipped the envelope and trade aloud softly to herself, "My Friends and Family and Fred." She, with a shaky sigh, opened the seal enveloped and saw two scrolls of parchment. She picked up the first one and gingerly unfoldes it. She began to read to herself, "Dear Family and Friends..."

* * *

><p><strong>And the journey begins...<strong>

**This has been in my mind for awhile. I thought it would be a lovely to to be told, so I thought, why not?**

***This has been re-edited from the original posting on 10/5/14.***

**This story will have irregular updates, meaning it'll be updated with months or days or maybe even a year in between them. Please do NOT PM/review with angry messages about that. I warned you didn't I?**

**Please follow, favorite and review. Thank-you! Oh, and any questions, comments or concerns, just PM me or post in your review. ****Tell me your thoughts of this beginning and Roxanne's decision to hide this from her parents.**


End file.
